Aerosol dispensers of the type contemplated by this invention have also been referred to as two-chamber aerosol containers, barrier packages or pocket aerosols. The annular chamber between the outer wall of the bag and the inner wall of the external container or casing is filled with a propellant usually in the form of a pressurized gas. The consumer product may, for example, be a cosmetic product, a perfume, insecticides, paints, or the like, or food products. To dispense the product, the distribution valve is opened and the pressure exerted by the propellant on the product through the medium of the bag expels the same via the distribution valve.